


Превратности любви

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Томас Уолсингем и Кит Марло должны отправиться на континент по заданию Ее Величества.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Превратности любви

Ко встрече с Китом сэр Томас готовился с особой тщательностью: синий с зеленым, как морская волна, украшенный тонкой золотой вышивкой бархат дублета, шелк рубашки, почти неприлично, почти на грани дозволенного — алый. Вельвет коротких штанов, сходный по оттенку с дублетом, шелковые чулки; мягкие, лучшей кожи, которую только можно найти в королевстве, сапоги и перчатки. Волосы завиты и надушены, запах приторно-сладкий, но в самом конце отдающий терпкостью.

Как любовь.

Любовь. На какие только ухищрения не идут поэты, чтобы возвеличить это унизительное по природе своей чувство. Ведь именно оно заставляет падать на колени посреди грязного кабака перед тем, кого любишь, смотреть в глаза его очередному любовнику — и не хвататься при этом за нож.

Сэр Томас со счета сбился, сколько их было, канувших в бездну, обглоданных до костей чудовищем, смотрящим из глаз Кита Марло. Его Кита.

Теперь вот явился еще один.

Уже взявшись за шляпу, сэр Томас случайно поймал свой взгляд в зеркале и отшатнулся: с таким лицом обычно ходят на дуэли, а вовсе не на свидания с любовниками, пусть и без пяти минут бывшими. Он долго рассматривал свое отражение, примеряя маски, как иная красавица примеряет украшения, пока не выбрал, наконец, одну. Он был большим умельцем по части масок — не зря же считался одним лучших агентов разведки Ее Величества. Натянув на лицо выражение снисходительной любезности, сэр Томас шагнул за порог.

Все проходило, пройдет и это.

Все с той же маской на лице сэр Томас вошел в дом сэра Уолтера Рэли, где сегодня намечалась вечеринка. Все с той же маской приветствовал хозяина, завел пустяковую, ничего не значащую беседу со своей кузиной. Френсис Уолсингем, по мужу графиня Деверё, в ответ на его шутку, так же шутя ударила его по руке веером и тут же отпрянула, округлив глаза:

— Сэр Томас?

Они вошли вместе и оба светились так, что даже слепой мог увидеть исходящее от них сияние.

Кит не был бы Китом, если бы не притащил свою новоиспеченную пассию на вечеринку, на которую его позвал сэр Томас.

***

Музыка, покрытая сусалью звонких мальчишеских голосов, перетекала в говор, говор — во взгляды, набравшиеся хмеля, звездного неба и нездорового любопытства. Маски сменяли лица, лица — маски, духота слизывала золотящиеся белила со вздымающихся над корсажами женских грудей.

Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, в следующем году при дворе Леди Королевы какая-нибудь фрейлина уж точно девственно вывалит свои девственные перси, достойные нимфы из свиты самой Дианы, — Кит присвистнул, и сам заискрился в огнях иллюминации, продвигаясь вперед в навязанном всеобщим движением ритме. Прильнув к Уиллу, не так уж умело припрятавшему растерянность в глубине широко распахнутых глаз, он обдал его сладким запахом пудры, и блеснул зубами:

— Ты ведь еще тот красавчик, Уилл. Теперь у тебя точно не будет отбоя от потаскух, этих копилок, набитых золотом. Они станут бросаться на тебя, словно мастиффы на быка, которому пустили кровь, а мне останется сидеть на балконе и делать ставки.

Развязно подмигнув, Кит вывернулся из объятия, и нырнул в подвижную, переливчатую, едино жаждущую и отторгающую толпу, как ныряет в хорошо знакомый водоем рыбина, снятая с крючка.

Круговерть подхватила его первым приветствием невесть от кого, первым поцелуем смутно знакомых губ, протащила дальше и дальше: здравствуй, Кит, как жизнь, Кит, а мы думали, мы боялись, мы надеялись, что ты уже подох, Кит.

Он давно заприметил Томаса, его горящие глаза, мечущие зевесовы молнии нарочито мимо, его павлинье убранство, призванное показать, чьи денежки кормят жалкого хуесоса Кита Марло. О да, Кит видел все. Но он считал себя достаточно хорошим пловцом, чтобы продержаться на воде дольше, чем очередная громовая стрела таки будет направлена в цель, и испепелит его на месте, одарив нелепой смертью Семелы.

***

Уилл почти сразу потерял Кита из виду.

Это оказалось нетрудно среди масок, неотличимых от лиц, и лиц, неотличимых от масок, красок на щеках, бровях, в нарядах и убранстве зала, броских и ярких, таких вычурных, что «Театр» мог смело выбрасывать весь реквизит как пригодный только для воскресной службы или похорон.

Кита уже далеко отнесло набиравшим скорость течением людского моря. Уилл же был островом посреди то и дело огибающих его волн. Он все еще не решил, остановиться ли ему где-то у стены в ожидании Кита или уйти с головой в бурлящие разноцветные течения, как вдруг напоролся на отточенный, будто дорогой клинок, взгляд.

В отличие от многих на этой полной диковинок вечеринке, Томас Уолсингем не скрывал ни своего лица, ни своего недовольства, впрочем, и своего любопытства — тоже. Он смотрел так, словно прикидывал, стоит ли делать ставку.

Уилл не успел сделать и пары шагов, как на плечо легла рука.

— Мастер… Шейкс…пир? — Уолсингем запнулся, как будто не запомнил, а может, действительно не запомнил его имени. — В такой вечер и в таком обществе не стоит скучать. Позвольте взять на себя труд познакомить вас кое с кем.

Сбросить руку, столь дружески лежащую на плече, было неприлично. Отказаться от любезного, о, столь любезного, предложения, — невозможно.

— Не бойтесь, — продолжил Уолсингем, и в уголках его холеных губ дрогнула насмешка. — Я не имею намерения навредить вам, лишь немного развлечь.

Повинуясь движению руки на своем плече, Уилл сделал с ним несколько шагов — пародия на танец, пародия на объятие.

Жемчужная серьга колыхнулась в такт поклону, а улыбка Уолсигема стала само обаяние, когда они подошли к молодой красивой женщине, одетой, в отличие от многих, в скромное лишь на первый взгляд, дорогое платье.

— Кузина, позволь представить. Восходящая звезда наших театров, Уильям Шекспир, — произнес Томас Уолсингем, и в этот раз не ошибся ни в одном звуке имени Уилла, — автор нашумевшей «Ромео и Джульетты» собственной персоной.

***

Кто-то поцеловал Кита в губы, назвавшись Стини — и был вознагражден: ну здравствуй, один из семидесяти, кем бы ты ни был. Кто-то сказал: я видел «Тамерлана» раз сто. Кто-то сварился в кипящем котле — если бы Кит хотел, то тут же узнал, обрезан ли он. Содом и Гоморра, дьявольским провидением перемещенные к подножию Парнаса — все это заставило забыться, сорвавшись с гарпуна зазубренного взгляда.

— Что я вижу: наш Мефистофель потерял очередного Фауста? — прозвучало за спиной, прорывая мелодичную лютневую капель, и Кит обернулся, заранее состроив любезную мину — настолько любезную, что учтивость начинала источать чистый и кристально прозрачный змеиный яд.

— Ах, Бобби, ты мне льстишь, — промурлыкал он, и предпринял обманчивый маневр, обходя как всегда, всклоченного, и как всегда пьяноватого Грина, уже успевшего поставить пятно на сорочке, с оттяжкой, ласкающим движением протянул плечом по его плечу. Приостановился, будто бы передумав, и договорил интимно, почти в самое ухо: — И мне до черта далеко, не столь уж многие готовы резать себе руки и писать кровью, только бы призвать меня.

Грин осклабился, принимая правила и в свою очередь делая шаг в обход — Киту пришлось развернуться, чтобы не упустить его из виду:

— А что, я бы призвал тебя — Эм мне уже в печенках засела, и я на мели, чтобы платить шлюхам.

— Заплатишь мне кровью? — мягко отступив назад, Кит пропустил мимо два роскошных золотых колокола дамских юбок, и, тряхнув кружевом, обволакивающим запястье, поманил Боба пальцем: — Значит, приходи, я подумаю.

— Я не стану бегать за тобой, как этот деревенский дурачок, выпрашивая, чтобы меня одевали с хозяйского плеча, — Грин огрызнулся, но не спасовал и двинулся на него вплотную, пытаясь втиснуть в пугающе причудливую конструкцию из засахаренных фруктов и сладостей, политых винным сиропом. Служа одновременно и угощением, и украшением, она была похожа на застывшее в золоте чудовище, щупальца которого можно было беспрепятственно отламывать ради забавы. — Он и сюда приволокся за тобой, этот паршивый щенок, которого однажды погладили?

Кит поморщился и снова скользнул в сторону, заходя Грину за спину:

— Нет, ну что ты. Не однажды. И не дважды. И не погладили, — проведя пальцем по шву его дублета, рассмеялся с искренней беспечностью: — Ладно, погладили тоже, но только этим дело не ограничилось. О, Боб, поведай мне, своему старому другу и соратнику — как ты только пишешь таким тонким, коротким, общипанным перышком? Не отпирайся, я все видел — ты дал мне достаточно времени, чтобы рассмотреть. Уилл Шекспир — тот самый дурачок из Стратфорда, говорю тебе, чтобы ты не запамятовал, потому что излишнее пристрастие к вину и ебле сифилитичных дырок может сказаться на башке, — уже написал кое-что вместе со мной. И знаешь, его перо куда крепче в деле — да и смотрится получше…

Грин схватил его за локоть — ожидаемо. Дернул к себе — предсказуемо. Пожевал губами, шумно втянул воздух носом — сладкий аромат чужого богатства и славы кружил головы многим, подстрекая на безрассудства.

— Прекрати валять дурака.

— Слушай, Боб, какого хрена тебе нужно? Повеселились, и довольно. Думаешь, окончив Оксфорд, ты можешь вечно размахивать членом мне перед носом? Ты ничем не отличаешься от других подобных — разве что перегаром от тебя несет чаще.

Теперь настала очередь Боба утыкаться губами в ухо:

— Я не намерен терпеть твои подначки. Играй, но не заигрывайся, Кит.

— А то что, Боб? Что ты мне сделаешь? Ударишь? Валяй. Вызовешь на дуэль? Валяй, милорд Рэли, я уверен, будет счастлив. Вложишь мне в уста свои подначки? Попробуй, если не боишься, что я пущу в ход зубы.

Пальцы Грина стиснули руку до боли. Кит с не сходящей с лица сладкой улыбкой вырвался и, пихнув его прямо на чудовищную фруктовую гидру, направился прочь. Веселое возбуждение, и без того не ослабевавшее ни на минуту, накатило с новой силой — Кит стал искать глазами Уилла.

***

Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь.

Уиллу казалось, что он правильно понял слова Уолсингема. В другом месте, в другое время Уилл бы и прислушался к голосу рассудка, настоятельно подсказывавшему быть осторожней. Но где-то здесь, в переполненном людьми, играющими в нечистую силу, и нечистой силой, примеряющей маски людей, зале был Кит.

Кит, вкус чьих поцелуев еще он чувствовал на губах, чьи прикосновения бродили в его крови, как молодое вино.

Кит, который одевал его, и одевался так, чтобы Уиллу потом не пришлось долго возиться с завязками и шнуровками. Поэтому Уилл даже не посмотрел на стоящего за левым плечом Томаса Уолсингема, склонившись перед его кузиной в глубоком почтительном поклоне.

Она была молода, хороша и совсем не похожа на племянника всемогущего сэра Фрэнсиса. Льняные, даже на вид мягкие, кудри Томаса контрастировали с прямыми, цвета воронова крыла, волосами его кузины. Взгляд темных, в отличие от голубоглазого Томаса, глаз был приветлив. И, кажется — вопиющее нарушение приличий — ни белила, ни румяна не тронули ее щек, а полные губы, алые от природы, не знали помады.

Уилл поднял голову. Глаза Френсис Уолсингем, графини Деверё, блестели любопытством.

— Рада познакомиться, мастер Шекспир, я была из тех, кто выплакал все глаза на вашей пьесе.

Она протянула Уиллу руку для поцелуя.

— Благодарю вас, миледи, — сказал Уилл и коснулся губами кончиков пальцев — настолько почтительно, насколько вообще мог, — моя безделица не стоит ни единой вашей слезы.

Голос леди Френсис был мягок, почти интимен, когда она возразила:

— О, напротив, я не считаю вашу пьесу безделицей, мастер Уилл. Вы ведь не станете возражать, если я стану называть вас по имени, будто старинного друга?

Уолсингем рассмеялся.

— Осторожней, Шекспир, никто из старинных друзей моей кузины не миновал ее сетей.

Леди Френсис подхватила его смех переливчатым колокольчиком.

— Как ты можешь, сэр Томас? Что может подумать обо мне мастер Уилл? — ее пальцы мягко сжали пальцы Уилла, и он не решился отнять руку.

— Мастер Шекспир не так давно из Стратфорда, моя леди, он совсем не в курсе столичных… особенностей, — с блуждающей улыбкой сказал Томас.

Смысл этой маленькой пьесы, наконец, дошел до Уилла, прошелся ледяными иглами вдоль хребта.

Я знаю о тебе все.

Он хотел отнять руку у леди Френсис, которая ненавязчиво поглаживала его по костяшкам пальцев, дразня и явно провоцируя, но она вновь мягко пожала его ладонь, покачав головой.

— Подумать только. Как вы могли, мастер Уилл, так долго скрывать от нас ваши таланты в провинции?

— Мне кажется, мастер Шекспир еще себя покажет, — сказал Уолсингем и поклонился: — Увы, меня ждут дела. Не благодарите, моя леди. Приятного вечера, мастер Шекспир.

И опять его слова имели двойное, тройное дно.

Леди Френсис проводила его удаляющуюся прямую спину долгим взглядом.

— Мой кузен — ужасный человек, мастер Уилл, — сказала она после паузы, — просто ужасный. Это его работа наложила на него такой отпечаток. — Леди Френсис вдруг посмотрела на Уилла в упор, внимательно, испытующе. — А вы? Должно быть, сочинители совсем другие? Как нужно тонко чувствовать, чтобы написать: «Что есть Монтекки? Разве так зовут лицо и плечи, ноги, грудь и руки? Неужто больше нет других имен? Что значит имя?» — она декламировала мягким грудным голосом, взгляд скользил по Уиллу, оценивая его с головы до ног. И в ее исполнении строки, казалось, приобретали совсем другой смысл. Что-то неприличное звучало в них. В самом ее голосе, возможно?

— Как там дальше, мастер Уилл?

Уилл смутился, опустил глаза. Изящные пальцы, унизанные кольцами, складывали и раскладывали веер. Делать вид, что ничего не происходит, было бы крайне грубо, но отозваться сыну перчаточника из Стратфорда на призыв графини Деверё, супруги фаворита Ее Величества, — невозможно, неприлично, попросту опасно.

Томас Уолсингем определенно знал, что делает, когда сводил их.

— Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови ее…

— … хоть нет, — закончил женский голос позади Уилла.

Он оглянулся на неожиданную спасительницу. Эмилия Бассано, улыбаясь, подошла к ним.

— Ах, миледи Деверё, — произнесла она беспечно, — Уилл пишет не только любовные стихи, заставляющие плакать. Я как-то присутствовала на частном показе его комедии. И вот там-то зрители хохотали до упаду.

— В самом деле? — Леди Френсис слегка сдвинула брови. — Так жаль, что я это пропустила.

***

Распаленный собственными издевками, пригоршней репейных колючек всыпанных за шиворот, или, что скорее, под гульфик Роберта Грина, Кит вознамерился во что бы то ни стало отыскать Уилла — и швырнуть это в морду Бобу, Томасу, всем им, словно сорванную с руки перчатку. Ему пришлось немного потрудиться, снова попадая из объятия в объятие, оставив следы дыхания на чьих-то губах под полумасками, порыскав между множащимися и вспыхивающими в драгоценностях огнями, между роскошно красующимися павлинами — жаренными в блюдах и живыми о двух ногах, яблоками грудей, грудями яблок.

Кит мог полагать себя кем угодно, но вот только не дураком, чтобы не знать, в каком направлении следует смотреть.

И верно. Уилл нашелся в эдемском вертограде, вынесенный на остров сирен прихотливой волной из золота, жемчуга, свежего, сочного, доступного любому остро отточенному ножу или языку мяса. Разрумянившись, как от выпивки, он возвышался над смыкающимся морем украшенных драгоценными сетками причесок, унизанных перстнями нежных рук, поцелованных лепестками роз щек, и не знал, куда смотреть — его кораблекрушение было предрешено судьбой, а декольте дамских платьев к концу этого года и вправду стали слишком глубоки.

Кит подошел к нему сзади, вороньей чернотой разбавляя великолепие райского птичника.

Две пары глаз, маслянистый блеск которым даровал сок белладонны вперемешку с вожделением — его в этом обществе было принято именовать любопытством — обратились к нему практически одновременно: одни темнее других, чернильные зерна, волчьи ягоды.

Эмилия Бассано — иссиня-черные кудри казались еще чернее в окружении инея стрельчатых кружев. Леди Френсис Деверё — птичья лапка, доверительно обхватившая пальцы Уилла разноцветными искрами самоцветов, на деле принадлежала хищному соколу.

— А ведь я оказался прав, Уилл, — Кит выдохнул это ему в шею, с вкрадчивостью гадюки приобнимая за талию со спины: его знамя развернулось на высоком древке и браво захлопало на ветру, и все, к кому оно было обращено, с легкостью прочли начертанный девиз. С естественным, текущим теперь в его жилах вместо ядовитой крови, почтением он склонил голову перед женщинами и докончил, обращаясь с ним сквозь очаровательную улыбку: — Сияние этих дам затмило не только факелы, но и само солнце — боюсь, оно так пристыжено, что побоится встать с рассветом, и нам всем придется коротать дни в непроглядной ночи.

— Как же поладит на небесах пара солнц? — спросила Эмилия, расцветая. Она уступила очередь леди Френсис, и та подала руку первой, высоко вздернув запястье.

— Неужто есть им что делить? Все и без того будет брошено к их ногам, — Кит с поклоном взял ее руку в свою, но так и оставил ладонь на поясе Уилла.

Малое время, потребовавшееся, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев под броней драгоценных перстней, дамы потратили не без пользы — внахлест расстреляли меткими взглядами синяк на скуле Уилла, в точности отзеркаленный припудренным темным пятном на лице Кита, и так же — одновременно, — опустили ресницы, глядя на повязки, пометившие их левые руки.

Переглянулись мельком — леди Френсис остро вскинула бровь:

— А вы, мастер Марло, даете представления в частном порядке? Быть может, у вас припасены какие-нибудь… заманчивые пустяки, которые не покажешь кому попало?

— Боюсь, моя леди, вы уже слыхали об… особенностях сюжетов моих пустяков. Не смутит ли вас, зрительницу тончайшего вкуса, что мое перо обходит вниманием женщин?

Эмилия закусила губу, уставившись на Уилла. Леди Деверё, напротив, смерила Кита взглядом, в котором внезапно вспыхнуло одобрение:

— Я всегда была и остаюсь поклонницей античного духа в театре наших дней, господа. И меня как зрительницу не так уж легко выбить из седла. Женщину я могу увидеть, посмотревшись в зеркало, но где еще, если не на сцене, столь слабому созданию, каким я являюсь, удастся подсмотреть за делами, касающимися только мужчин?

***

Уилл с облегчением отпустил, наконец, руку леди Френсис.

Появление Кита было и спасением, и погибелью. Объятие не оставляло никаких сомнений: Кит во всеуслышание заявлял на него права.

Имеющий глаза, да увидит.

И хорошо, что румянец, вдруг заливший щеки, можно было списать на духоту, на пряное вино, на избыток женского внимания и смущение от близости столь высокопоставленных особ.

Частные представления? Истинно античный дух театра? Дела, касающиеся только мужчин? Чего больше было в этих невинных с виду пожеланиях? Пресыщенной развращенности, когда душа все более жадно гонится за все более сильными впечатлениями — и не может насытиться, потому что у бездны не бывает дна? Или праздного любопытства скучающей светской дамы, чьи глаза уже видели все доступные пристойные и не слишком зрелища и жаждали иных — пряных и запретных?

Кто имеет уши слышать, да слышит.

Гнев преодолевал смущение, залившее краской щеки, добавлял решимости. Понимая, что поступает крайне безрассудно, Уилл открыл было рот для отповеди, но был опережен.

— Что же есть истинно мужские дела? — милорд Рэли, про которого злые языки говорили, что он атеист, чернокнижник, дьволопоклонник, продавший душу за благосклонность Леди Королевы и способность находить клады, с любезной улыбкой раскланивался с дамами. — Я слышал, что арабы почитают таковыми лишь войну и торговлю. И то, и другое, милые леди, не настолько привлекательно, чтобы изучать его слишком близко. Доверьтесь моему опыту.

— И то, и другое можно найти на лондонской сцене. Часто даже с избытком, — пришедший с хозяином вечеринки Томас Уолсингем окинул острым взглядом разыгравшуюся пантомиму и поджал губы. — С вашего разрешения, дамы и господа, мне нужно переговорить с мастером Марло наедине.

***

В отличие от Уилла, легко последовавшего за голосами сирен, Томас Уолсингем не нуждался в том, чтобы его искали. Он сам чуял Кита нюхом гончей, и мог предугадывать его петляние, его недостаточно старательные попытки запутать след.

Кит не старался и на сей раз: все уже было предопределено, все было сыграно от начала до конца. Орфею был нужен проводник, Меркурий по природе своей никогда не оставался на одном и том же месте, а вход в кипящее серой царство Аида крылся там, где в полях произрастали самые красивые, пурпурно-синие анемоны.

— Еще один любитель частных представлений, — сказал Кит всем и никому, кивнув на мрачно заострившегося каждой черточкой лица Томаса, и в то же время невозмутимо поглаживая разом оцепеневшего Уилла по спине. Его тело под одеждой на ощупь было таким, что казалось: вместо кропотливо уложенных, переплетенных с жемчужными нитями волос на головах дам завораживающе шевелились живые змеи. — Прошу меня простить — покидая вас, я перекладываю обязанность петь вам осанну на своего доброго друга. Уж поверьте, его язык не знает себе равных, но он сдержан и почтителен, и потому его чары не навредят вам: вот созвездием Рыб морских заключившийся третий год уж Титан завершил, а Орфей избегал неуклонно женской любви.

Переглянувшись во второй раз, дамы рассмеялись, рассыпая звонкие монеты потаенных смыслов сказанного и того, о чем следовало умолчать.

— Оттого ль, что к ней он желанье утратил, или же верность хранил — но во многих пылала охота соединиться с певцом, и отвергнутых много страдало, — сквозь смех продолжила Эмилия. — Не забывай, Кит, не только в мужских делах и мужских головах может найтись местечко для Овидия.

Леди Деверё, явно не в силах решить, кого из двоих поэтов пожрать огнем манящих взоров, вздохнула так, что Кит заметил: Уиллу пришлось сморгнуть, чтобы не провалиться в Аид, что начинался точно пониже сапфирного венка ее ожерелья.

— Не нужно видеть во мне вакханку, уже занесшую тирс и схватившую с земли булыжник. Я ценю ваши песни по отдельности, но бывает так, что лучшие мелодии можно сыграть только в четыре руки. Не так ли, дорогая Эмилия?

Кит не скрывал того, какое наслаждение доставлял ему этот рискованный словесный танец. С показательной неохотой отступив от Уилла, он поклонился хозяину дома, и чинно встал рядом с Томасом — на некотором расстоянии, дабы не было ущерба приличию.

— Постой, Кит, — окликнул его Рэли, слепяще блистая роскошной, будто подсвеченной изнутри парчой и жемчугами, гроздью приколотыми к плечу. Со значением сощурившись, он тронул согнутым пальцем подкрученные рыжеватые усы, и процитировал вслед Эмилии: — Сам Тантал тщетно воды не ловил. Колесо Иксионово стало. Птицы печень клевать перестали. Белиды на урны облокотились. И сам, о Сизиф, ты уселся на камень. Ты знаешь, о чем я — все, описанное Овидием в этих строках, сотворила поэзия, но не политика.

Уже следуя за Томасом, Кит улыбнулся, и быстро глянул назад поверх плеча:

— Я все еще люблю нырять за жемчугом, сэр Уолтер. Вот только море штормит все чаще.

***

В этой интермедии, как по нотам разыгранной Китом, ему отводилась незавидная роль. Муж-рогоносец нелеп и смешон, что в своем праведном гневе и желании отомстить обидчику, что в своей слепоте, обведенный вокруг пальца ловкачом, залезшим под юбку его жены. Но за годы, проведенные бок о бок в горе и в радости, в покое и опасности (чем, черт возьми, не брак?!) сэр Томас научился обходить ловушки, расставленные Китом. Так волк, уже побывавший в капкане, чует яму, вырытую на него. Припомнив свои давешние упражнения перед зеркалом, сэр Томас приподнял уголки губ, расслабил наметившуюся морщину между бровей. Глаза несомненно могли выдать его, но кто бы заметил ставший стальным из голубого цвет, кроме Кита? А Кит как раз в его сторону не смотрел — слишком был занят тем, что распускал павлиний хвост перед своим новым увлечением и его дамами.

— Леди, — сэр Томас не стал размениваться на поклоны и петушиные скачки, лишь склонил голову, крепко взяв Кита под локоть и с трудом подавил желание стиснуть его до хруста, — милорд Рэли… мастер Шекспир… приятно было вспомнить с вами школярские годы.

— Наверх, — приказал Киту не терпящим возражений тоном.

Тащить его за собой на буксире под прицелом нескольких дюжин любопытных пар глаз было бы столь же комично, как если бы Томас Уолсингем, правая рука секретаря Ее Величества, опустился до того, что вызвал недоучку, вынырнувшего из ниоткуда сына перчаточника на дуэль.

— Дело настолько серьезное, — сказал сэр Томас едва неприметная дверь маленькой потайной комнаты, видевшей множество сцен самого разного толка, закрылась за ними, — что если наше участие в нем вдруг всплывет на поверхность, твои кишки и яйца повесят раньше тебя. И мои тоже.

Он был намеренно груб и прямолинеен. Чем быстрее все закончится, чем скорее он перестанет видеть растянутые в ухмылке, яркие как от поцелуев, губы Кита, его прищуренные, ярко разгоревшиеся огоньком гнева глаза, тем лучше.

Любовные разборки — худшее, что может случиться накануне важного дела. А до отъезда — надеялся сэр Томас — они оба успеют немного остыть.

***

— Ну что же, в таком случае, хоть еще разок наши яйца побудут вблизи друг от друга, — Кит ухмыльнулся так отвратно, как только мог — увидев подобную ухмылку на чьих-либо губах, он сам воспылал бы желанием размозжить их кулаком. Демонстративно потер локоть, покусал губы, и выражение его лица вдруг снова сменилось со стремительностью ветра, несущего осеннее ненастье, став мечтательным, оттененным мягким красноватым отсветом свеч. — Ты сделал мне больно, знаешь? Едва руку не сломал. Но не волнуйся — я все еще помню, что бывает, когда тебе хочется пожестче. Иногда так надоедает насаживаться на чей-то член, правда, Томми? И возникает желание показать, кто тут хозяин, а кто течная сука в окружении стайки кобелей?

Замкнутые в скорлупке из темного дуба, они могли пожрать друг друга, обглодать каждую кость в жутком подобии любовного акта, вытянуть даже костный мозг, пока в нем еще сохранялась жизнь. В этой крошечной, неестественно роскошной для своих размеров каморке Томас казался столь же неестественно высоким — и Кит с упоением наблюдал, как он злится, как перекрывает своей тенью отражения огоньков в панелях полированного дерева.

Будучи уверен, что не будет ни отказа, ни отката, ни даже приказа, он жалел лишь об одном.

Томми, Томми, ну почему ты никогда, никогда, никогда не напишешь стихов о жаворонке, соловье, розе, о том, что бывает, когда даже сон не приносит искупления и избавления от любовной лихорадки?

— Впрочем, ближе к делу, — осекся Кит, и отошел подальше от Томаса, наполовину скрывшись в тени и превратив свое лицо в пугающую маску: половина обуглена тьмой, половина залита жидкой позолотой. Такого героя не было даже в театре итальянцев, а кое-кто звал его Повелителем Воздуха. Заложив руки за спину, Кит уперся в стену и замер, выжидая. — Ты — мастер интриги, милый. Считай, что тебе удалось подцепить меня на крючок. Я весь дрожу от нетерпения: так отымей же меня как следует тем, что собираешься рассказать.

С маленькой леди Арбеллой Стюарт, его ученицей, про которую по углам шептали, что она — наследница престола, наконец, произошло то же, что с каждой девушкой, слишком долго сидевшей взаперти в компании Гесиода, Гомера, Горация и, мать его, Овидия. Метаморфозы. Из скорлупы пробивались крылья бабочки, к которым было слишком рискованно прикасаться грубыми пальцами, чтобы не оббить нежную драгоценную пыльцу.

Начинались игры — опасные, как воля богини, восседающей на колеснице Меркава, запряженной херувимами, подобными львам.

Было нужно, чтобы девица проглотила гранатовое зерно, алое, как кардинальская мантия.

Я угадал, Томми?

Ну же, удиви меня — хотя бы так. Неужели мы знаем друг друга так хорошо? Доселе ты был до неприличия предсказуем.

***

Не помня себя, с искаженным от гнева лицом и вздернутой, будто в оскале, верхней губой, сэр Томас толкнул Кита в грудь, так сильно, что если бы между ними было чуть больше пространства, падение было бы неизбежно. Но дубовая панель оказалась совсем рядом, и лишь безделушки посыпались с задетой Китом полки с жалобным звоном.

Маска снова стала человеком — с раздувающимися от гнева ноздрями и ухмылкой во весь рот. О, сэру Томасу очень хорошо была известна эта ухмылка: в постели, когда между ними двоими не оставалось более преград и запретов, на грязных улицах Лондона, Парижа, Рима, городков и городишек помельче, когда с ними и над ними не оставалось ничего, кроме ножа спрятанного за голенищем да молитвы — богу ли, дьяволу, — она означала одно.

Сделай мне больно — и узнаешь, что будет.

Не видя перед собой ничего кроме красноватой пелены в глазах, сэр Томас занес кулак. Хотелось — стереть кровью ухмылку, змеившуюся по губам Кита, хотелось — добавить пару своих печатей на разукрашенное перчаточником лицо, хотелось — приласкать так, чтобы упрямый, растянутый в ухмылке рот исказился желанием. Хотелось…

Но в последний момент Томас овладел собой. Что бы он ни хотел сделать с Китом: довести до захлебывающегося крика, самому забыться в священном экстазе, как те вакханки, которые растерзали Орфея, а лучше бы — оставшегося внизу мастера Шекспира из Стратфорда с его соловьями и розами, любовью до гроба и феей Маб,— его желания не имели сейчас никакого значения.

Кулак с глухим ударом впечатался в дубовую панель, еще раз, и еще. Кровь стекала по костяшкам, пачкая дорогое кружево манжета, а сэр Томас не замечал этого.

Как для поцелуя, для ласки, наклонился к самым губам Кита, почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

Медленно, раздельно, не давая упустить ни одного слова из сказанных, произнес:

— Течные сучки, мой милый, лучше некоторых поэтов хотя бы тем, что не кропают своим кобелям стишат. Но какое нам дело до поэтов и их кобелей? Кое-кто считает, что рыжее яблочко из садов графини Шрусбери созрело. Наша с тобой задача — без лишнего шума договориться об условиях его доставки на континент.

***

Выстрелы достигли своей цели, разбивая созвездия на небе Томаса, словно дорогие застекленные окна — одно за другим, вдребезги.

Это определенно было достойно лишить девственности белую бумагу, запятнать ее чернилами, обесчестить стихом. Не забыть бы к моменту, когда предоставится возможность склониться над столом, или хотя бы над подставленным коленом, не забыть бы!

Томас, чьи жесты, чье красивое, невозмутимое лицо этим вечером хвалились лишь одним — равнодушием, — не выдержал, и изо всех сил толкнул Кита в грудь, впечатав спиной в стену. Внутри сладко екнуло, с дубовой же полки, поддерживаемой двумя черными канефорами, со звоном полетели серебряные чарки.

Оставалось смотреть, чуть вытянув шею и подставив вторую щеку. Томас занес руку — и Кит даже не дернулся, не вскинулся, чтобы прикрыться.

Ну же, Томми, бей, пока твоя дурость тебе позволяет, ударь хоть десяток раз, превратив лицо в один сплошной кровавый синяк — все равно ни один твой удар не будет первым. Все кровоподтеки, все синяки, которые ты наставишь, будут лишь обрамлением для того, который подарил…

Томас одинаково хорошо владел и правой рукой, и левой — в фехтовании уж точно. И предпочел искалечить правую, грохнув кулаком в стену совсем рядом с виском Кита — до содранной на костяшках кожи. Повторив то, что сделал. И еще. Изнывал от желания избить — и пальцем не тронул. Хотел поцеловать — и заговорил.

Кит слушал его, в который раз убеждаясь в своей правоте, и следил за движением его губ, словно глухой — пристально, ни на миг не отрывая застывшего взгляда.

— Кто же в Риме вознамерился получить это яблочко? — наконец, подал он голос, и его руки стряхнули с запястий бездействие: одна коснулась шеи Томаса, вторая — его кисти, скользкой и горячей от крови. В обе ладони одновременно застучал бешеный ток пульса. — На сей раз — Адам, не Афродита?

Томас все еще удерживал его затиснутым между собой и стеной. Кит не был против, не рвался и не пытался продолжить неначатую драку — просто поднес ладонь Томаса тыльной стороной к своей щеке, и потерся о ссадину, оставляя на припудренной коже длинную кровавую полосу — от скулы до подбородка.

Я знаю, может быть самую малость больно.

— Так ты у нас, значит, Парис… Какая же роль отведена мне? Ты, наконец, оценил мой талант ко вступлению во многочисленные связи?

***

Сэр Томас вдохнул — так вдыхает человек, чья грудь прострелена навылет: с шумом и клекотом, не чувствуя воздуха. Вдохнул так, что внутри, под ребрами, стало больно, а голова закружилась — и опять безуспешно.

Кит гладил его рукой себя по щеке, стирал белое, оставляя быстро подсыхающее, покрывающееся коркой — красное. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, и Томас закрыл глаза.

Чего хотел Кит, чего добивался этой пантомимой? Того, что Томас отымел бы его прямо в этой потайной комнатенке, раздвинув ноги коленом, загнув у стены, как последнюю полупенсовую шлюху? Или разбил лицо в кровь, сломал нос, раскрошил зубы кулаком, вооруженным перстнями? Или, может быть, Кит надеялся на поцелуй — последний в череде многих? А правда ли — последний? Интересно, с этим Шекспиром, перчаточником, теленком, поэтом, будь он трижды проклят, Кит тоже таков? И вызывает те же чувства? Тогда неудивительно, что страницы заляпаны кровью, так же, как чернилами, а они оба щеголяли чернильными синяками и окровавленными повязками на руках, как будто драка и есть вид наинежнейшей любви — единственный и самый главный. А, может, так оно и было?

Сжав зубы так, что на скулах проступили желваки, Томас открыл глаза.

Сам — сам! — провел испачканной в крови рукой по лицу Кита, узнавая под пальцами заново: скулы, губы, открытую шею, на которой над воротом проступали кругляшки синяков — следы не его прикосновений. Томас прижал пальцы к этим следам, слегка сдавливая нежную кожу горла. Облизнул губы, чувствуя — всем телом, всем сердцем, всем разумом, — как Кит подался навстречу.

Рассмеялся, и видит Бог, это далось почти без труда.

— Не Афродита. Не Адам, и даже не Петр, именуемый Симоном, но один из его племянников. «Косуля» отходит через четыре дня из Дептфорда. Не только я надеюсь на то, что твои привычки пойдут на благо общему делу. Сватовство не должно провалиться.

И уже выходя, не удержался, влепил, словно желаемую пощечину или поцелуй, долгий, пряный, со вкусом соленого на губах: крови, пота, а может, слез:

— Какая же ты все-таки шлюха, Кит. Могу поспорить, у тебя ослабли колени.

***

Стоя там же, где стоял, спиной — к стене, половиной лица — к свету, второй — ко тьме, Кит хотел спросить о многом, а смолчать — о еще большем.

Так ли тебе хочется оказаться со мной один на один без мысли о том, кто остался внизу, а теперь останется на суше, огражденный гладью соленой воды?

Сам-то ты знаешь, чего тебе хочется больше, Томми?

— Терпеть не могу Дептфорд, — небрежно поморщив нос, Кит пропустил мимо ушей то, как назвал его Томас. Тот был в своем праве, без боли расчертив ему щеку поверх белил — метки бывали разными. Стал болтать светским тоном, и все-таки задержал Томаса на пороге — ненадолго, но большего и не требовалось. — Выпивка там кислая, грузчики, моряки и рабочие верфей чаще заражены сифилисом, чем благородной страстью, а цену ломят, словно постигшие вершины любовного искусства гетеры. Ни напиться, ни потрахаться — кажется, в той дыре можно только ввязаться в драку, чтобы развеять меланхолию. Но, как бы там ни было — благодарю за беспокойство о моих коленях. Это так приятно. Так льстит. Я буду у вдовы Булл на Дептфорд Стренд.

Томас исчез, грохотом захлопнутой двери сбив с полки оставшиеся чарки. Подмигивая бликами на выпуклых боках, они звонко запрыгали по полу и закатились по темным углам.

Изшед вон, и плакася горько.

— Уверен, твой член оказался куда крепче моих коленей, чертов ты ублюдок, — проговорил Кит, и, поджав губы, яростно, с разворота треснул кулаком в стену — в то же место, куда только что бил Томас.

***

То и дело пришпоривая лошадь на укатанной плотной глине дороги из Лондона в Дептфорд, сэр Томас дал себе зарок: самое большее — два дня. Он не хотел пока видеть Кита, не хотел его слышать, и знать о нем не хотел тоже. Он проклинал слепых старух, так неудачно сплетших когда-то нити их судеб, и ловил себя на том, что делает это далеко не первый раз.

К исходу вторых суток гнев все еще бурлил в нем, как зелье алхимика в тигеле, угрожая вот-вот взорваться.

Кит на корабль не явился.

Бледный, с заострившимися скулами и глазами, похожими на бойницы, сэр Томас спешился на постоялом дворе вдовы Булл, ожидая найти его в окружении извечной свиты из местных пьянчуг и матросни.  
Но почтенная хозяйка «Приюта влюбленных» склонившаяся в глубоком поклоне перед Томасом, качнула своим огромным, больше похожим на таран, бюстом и своими тремя подбородками:

— Я не видела мастера Марло с Рождества, милорд.

А Николас Скирз, один из шулеров и оборванцев, в компании которых предпочитал проводить время Кит, процедил, сплюнув коричневую от табака слюну на и без того заплеванный пол таверны:

— Ходят слухи, что нашего Меркурия третьего дня поджарили в Лондоне мирмидоняне.

***

— Вы должны мне по меньшей мере пенни, милорд. А, может, и больше.

Инграм Фрайзер выложил на стол затасканный листок, вычурно взмахнув кистью.

Он сидели за отгороженным от остального зала в таверне «Белл», располагавшейся на Грейчерч-стрит. В зале было шумно: судя по громким пьяным голосам, доносившимся из-за перегородки, прибыло судно, которое было в плаванье больше года, и его считали потерпевшим крушение. Рады были матросы, ступившие на родную почву, торговцы, вложившиеся в экспедицию, и теперь, наконец, подсчитывавшие барыши, девки, у которых этот промозглый сентябрьский вечер выдался на диво прибыльным.

Сэр Томас отпил согретого подслащенного вина и поморщился, как будто хлебнул кислятины.

— От нашей маленькой сделки ты получишь гораздо больше, Фрайзер, будь уверен. Где ты это взял?

Потрепанный клочок бумаги был одним из тех так любимых в трущобах листков, в изобилии продающихся на рынках и торгующих, как правило, сплетнями и ложью. Иногда, впрочем, в подобной писанине встречалась и правда. Как в этот раз.

В нелепых и нескладных стихах, от которых у сэра Томаса заломило зубы, описывалась стычка некоего поэта с констеблями, его заключение в тюрьму и его выкуп — другим поэтом, неким Уильямом Ш. Дружба между двумя поэтами, конечно, превозносилась до небес. Впрочем, и внесенная сумма была немалой.

— Завтра мы пойдем в «Театр» вместе, — сказал сэр Томас, сминая листок в кулаке и сам не замечая этого. — Тот, с кем я заговорю, и будет наш славный щедрый поэт Уильям Ш. Твоя задача, Фрайзер, в мое отсутствие разузнать о нем все: как живет, с кем спит, с кем общается вне «Театра», чем дышит. Есть подозрение, что он тайный католик.

***

Предлог для визита в «Театр» нашелся сам собой. Пьеса, чья премьера отгремела несколько дней назад, все еще не сходила у публики с уст. Сэр Томас, заранее заручившись поддержкой кузины, пришел сделать Бербеджу и его труппе щедрое предложение: дать представление для леди Френсис в Эссекс-Хаузе.

Брезгливо ступая сырым и серым осенним утром по вымокшим в желтой грязи улицам Шордича, сэр Томас молил удачу об одном: чтобы Уилл Шекспир, этот слишком много о себе возомнивший писака, друг поэтов, выкупающий их из тюрьмы за деньги, равные своему двухгодовому доходу, в столь ранний час оказался на месте.

И удача не отвернулась от него.

Они встретились прямо у еще не открывшихся тяжелых и высоких дверей «Театра»: собранный и хмурый Томас Уолсингем, и рассеянный, слегка прихрамывающий Шекспир.

Сэр Томас снял шляпу, преувеличенно вежливо кланяясь:

— Как поживаете, мастер Шекспир? Что-то вы бледны. Вас тоже мучает бессонница?

У противоположного дома преувеличенно внимательно рассматривал театральные афиши Инграм Фрайзер.

***

Заведение мамаши Булл, предпочитающей, впрочем, называться почтенной леди и вдовой, гудело подобно переполненному улью: намедни в Дептфорд прибыло очередное судно из Московии, а это означало, что выпивка будет литься рекой. Подпирая разгоряченную элем щеку ладонью, Кит рассеянно скользил поблескивающим взглядом по лицам и фигурам снующих туда-сюда людей и тех, что, взгромоздившись за столы большими компаниями, явно не собирались оттуда подниматься до утра — пока последняя капля хмельного не растает на языке. Если бы заведение, в котором любили останавливаться торгаши Московской компании, зажиточные путешественники и правительственные агенты, было чуть менее пристойным, им было бы дозволено отливать прямо под столы — но Элеонор Булл была дамой с принципами, и придерживалась строгих правил.

— Министр Годунов, тот самый, с которым мы связали то ужасное весеннее событие, настаивает, что наша компания не должна получать дополнительных привилегий, как это было при отце их нынешнего царя, — говорил позади самоуверенно раскатистый басок, прерываясь на то, чтобы громко отхлебнуть. — Вот ведь сукин сын, только мы прибыли в Москву — нас взяли на список, чтобы с каждого были сбиты долги до последнего пенни…

— У них говорят — «ко-пей-ка».

— Заткнись, и без тебя знаю. Так вот я и говорю: до последнего пенни. И кто теперь заикнется о продлении монополии? Из-за чертова Мерша и его махинаций не видать нам беспошлинной торговли в границах Московского царства… Но мне есть, чем им ответить.

— И чем же, Джайлс? Что тут можно сделать?

— О. Я приехал не с пустыми руками. У меня почти дописана книга о Московии. Я так и назову ее: «О богатствах России». Пусть читают и знают, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

— А ты не боишься, что эта книга может попасть в руки Годунова, и тогда…

— Nu i hui emu v zhopu, как говорят русские.

— Nu i hui emu v zhopu, — беззвучно повторил Кит цепко въевшееся выражение на незнакомом, резко лязгающем языке, уже догадываясь, кто сидит за соседним столом.

Дослушать ему так и не дали.

Николас Скирз подсел к нему со своей кружкой, расплескав пену на стол и собственный рукав. Косорото ухмыльнулся — согласно его тонким манерам, это должно было означать приветствие, — вытянул ноги под лавку и прежде, чем заговорить, набрал полный рот пива.

— А мне птичка на хвосте приносила, что ты на днях с концами звякнул в Маршалси.

Кит наблюдал за ним, привалившись к стене.

— Как видишь, птички порой тоже врут. Твое здоровье.

— Но все же птичка была права хотя бы в том, что тебя здорово разукрасили, — Скирз подался вперед, чтобы фамильярно взять собеседника за подбородок двумя пальцами. От Скирза несло вяленой рыбой и потом.— Прям как декорацию в этих ваших театрах.

Басок позади примолк на полуслове, когда рука Скирза оказалась притиснутой к столешнице, а появившийся из ниоткуда нож вонзился между его указательным и средним пальцами.

— Ручонки втяни, — от души посоветовал Кит, и, наконец, запоздало ответил на приветственную улыбку — настолько же мерзко. — Я тебе не летучая мышка, которую можно хватать за крылышки, когда вздумается, усек?

К ним подплыла вдова Булл, и принялась ожесточенно вытирать стол своим передником, за вечер изрядно утратившим первозданную белизну.

— Джентльмены, — укоризненно сказала она, пока ее грудь была готова вывалиться туда, где мелькала рука. — Прекратите немедленно, иначе мне придется предпринять меры. А мне очень не хочется портить досуг и вам, и себе. Не хватало мне еще смертоубийства прямо внутри заведения, чтобы ославиться благодаря этому на весь Дептфорд! К тому же, даже я видела листовки и слышала эту историю. Кто же тебе помог, Кит?

— Друг, — коротко ответил Кит, пряча нож. И повторил: — Друг.

***

Он ушел на рассвете, озаботившись только тем, чтобы оставить Уиллу ключ — вложил прямо в ладонь беспечно откинутой во сне руки, переполовиненную потемневшей коркой подсохшей раны. Не просыпаясь, Уилл стиснул кулак, едва не поймав ускользнувшие пальцы — это было забавно, и Кит улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая возникала на его губах все реже и реже.

Он ушел налегке и с легкой душой — ни единой лишней вещи, могущей выдать в нем путешественника, ни единого сожаления, могущего омрачить холодное, но ясное утро и отяготить быстроту походки.

Он мог себе представить, в какой ярости был сейчас Томас Уолсингем, а уж когда не смог найти его в Дептфорде — ни на палубе указанного судна, ни в меблированных комнатах мамаши Булл…

— Милорд Уолсингем уехал в Лондон, — растерянно отвечала на его вопрос вдовушка, поджимая губы. — Это так странно, джентльмены, что вам никак не удается встретиться.

— Вот ведь blyad, — донеслось из-за соседнего стола зычным, как у Неда Аллена, голосом господина Флетчера. — Что значит — сдохли все медведи?

***

Язвительный вопрос сорвался с языка раньше, чем сэр Томас успел его обдумать и пожалеть о своей несдержанности. Но скулы Шекспира тронул румянец, и стало понятно, что стрела попала прямиком в яблочко.

— Милорд Уолсингем? — крылья носа сэра Томаса дернулись, как будто на этой и без того не благоухающей улице запахло еще неприятней.

— Я говорю, доброе утро, мастер Шекспир. Вас должно быть, удивляет мой столь ранний визит?

— Вас наверняка привели важные и неотложные дела, милорд Уолсингем, — растерявшийся было Шекспир уже овладел собой: губы сжались в тонкую линию, а до того рассеянный взгляд приобрел твердость.

Сэра Томаса позабавила эта перемена. Он взял собеседника под руку и произнес мягко, почти интимно:

— Вы чертовски проницательны, мастер Шекспир. Дела чрезвычайной важности. Во-первых, моя кузина передает вам привет и надеется… Как же она сказала? Погодите-ка, — сэр Томас возвел очи горе, будто вспоминая, — сегодняшний вечер провести в вашем приятном во всех смыслах обществе.

Если бы сэр Томас не был так зол, он бы расхохотался — до того смешно напрягся в его руках Уилл Шекспир. Все-таки даже пара лет, проведенных в столице, не научили этого уорикширского соловья владеть собой.

— Во-вторых, я хочу договориться о частном представлении вашей пьесы. Как думаете, старик Бербедж не будет против послать свою труппу в Эссекс-Хауз?

Ответа не последовало, и потянув дверь «Театра» на себя, сэр Томас втащил внутрь незадачливого драматурга.

— И в-третьих, — дверь закрылась, и Шекспир оказался зажат между стенкой и смотрящим на него уже без всякой улыбки сэром Томасом. — Ты ведь знаешь, где сейчас Кит Марло, правда? — сделав этот парфянский выпад, сэр Томас не без удовольствия наблюдал, как с лица Шекспира сползают все краски. — Знаешь ли, он мне очень, очень нужен.

***

Закат над негостеприимными, свинцового цвета водами был хищно-алым, словно кто-то растянул над доками и бесчисленными крестовинами мачт и рей Христову багряницу. Закат проникал сквозь маленькое оконце, затянутое пузырем, и заливал беленые стены тесной съемной каморки пожарными сполохами. Кит поморщился от подступающей на мягких звериных лапах головной боли — а боль в его башке всегда имела походку кошки, — сел, и, упираясь локтями в колени, устало потер переносицу.

День был прожит бездарно, не считая утра — хотелось четвертовать этот сине-красный лоскут осеннего одеяла, безотчетным движением натянутого на бедра, оставив лишь прощальное не-прощание на Хог-Лейн, да злорадство, искрившее в груди после разговора со вдовой Булл. Но ликование имело свойство выветриваться так скоро, как выветривался плоховатый сидр, не рекомендуемый к употреблению аптекарями и прочими мудрыми мужами — и оставляло после себя похмельную ломоту в височных костях.

Закат кровенел над невидимыми кровлями, а кровля, под которой его угораздило оказаться, была худа.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кит, не оборачиваясь и только прислушиваясь к возне на жестком топчане за своей спиной. Ему было все равно, если быть честным.

— Уилл, — был ответ таким же опаленным с перепоя голосом.

Кит засмеялся — сухо, неискренне, из глубин легких, как бывало у страдающих чахоткой.

— Хорошее имя.

— Правда? Чем же?

— Не будь оно таким славным, на него бы не откликались столь многие.

Ответный смех был неумным, но когда Кит хотел спустить в первую доступную дырку, гладкие ягодицы интересовали его куда больше гладких бесед. Он почесал шею, наткнувшись кончиками пальцев на схватившуюся корочкой царапину от стального острия, и спросил, как будто ему не было плевать:

— Чем ты занимаешься?

— Плотничаю на корабельном дворе в Сейс-Корт.

Из ответа не следовало ничего, кроме истины, что, умея лишь строгать дерево, много не заработаешь — иначе что бы заставило здорового парнягу поджидать поддатых жильцов вдовушки Булл под вывеской постоялого двора, зазывно ловя каждый взгляд, словно голодная псина.

Но они славно сторговались, и все было бы не так уж дурно, если бы не излишек выпивки, Уилл Шекспир и головная боль.

— Что еще ты умеешь?

— Скакать верхом, — усмешливо.

— Но я не держу коней.

Кит ушел, не прощаясь и не пересчитав деньги в кошельке — во второй раз за этот дурацкий день, и не отказался бы, брось кто-нибудь свою сорочку ему под ноги, когда он миновал берег Дептфорд Крик.

День угасал, истекая кровью.

Вода была в воздухе, чавкала под ногами в ритме шага, лилась из пьяного, и оттого неповоротливого, как куль матроса, поливающего поросшую влажным мхом стену, оседала на плечах и скулах дыханием воняющего водорослями ветра. Потому Кит решил, что раз уж он не дождался Томаса, нетвердо стоя на твердой почве, стоит попробовать подождать его на водной глади.

***

Несмотря на мрачное настроение, сэр Томас невольно залюбовался впечатляющим зрелищем, открывающимся все, кто прибывал к дептфордской пристани по Темзе. Доки были забиты кораблями, и из-за леса высоких мачт берег было не рассмотреть. Бондари, плотники, столяры, изготовители парусов, конопатчики, торговые агенты, продавцы древесины и вина — никак не меньше нескольких сотен, а может, и тысяча — все были здесь. Суда отсюда отправлялись в плавание во все концы света: в далекую Московию и не менее далекую Индию, в Африку, во Францию и Голландию. Они сражались с испанцами и недружественными штормами и возвращались на родину, переполненные сокровищами, доселе невиданными, растениями и животными, которых никогда нельзя было встретить, если не покидать старой доброй Англии. По слухам, именно отсюда Фрэнсис Дрейк руководил работами на кораблях, над которыми надеялся получить командование. Сэр Томас шагал по гравию и грязи к «Косуле» и переполнялся гордостью и сопричастностью — он ведь тоже здесь выполнял свою работу.

Эти чувства на время вытеснили гнев на Кита. Они расставались не раз, Кит попадал в истории похлеще, чем небольшая прогулка в Маршалси, но впервые за все время между ними вклинился третий. Что Кит нашел в этом смазливом, без сомнения, но так же и без сомнения, простоватом и простодушном поэтишке из «Театра», сэр Томас не понимал. Неужели пара звонких рифм да поджарая задница вдруг стали иметь для Кита такое значение, что он готов был на все: рискнуть свободой, нарушить их многолетний негласный уговор, подставить дело? Что вообще происходило между ними? И как могло произойти? Сэр Томас считал, что неплохо знает Кита, но Уилл Шекспир с его смешным тягучим уорикширским выговором и способностью краснеть, будто девица, разрушал все его представления.

Капитан встретил его у трапа, и по его взгляду сэр Томас понял: Кит вернулся.

— Где? — спросил отрывисто.

— У меня в каюте, милорд.

Кит начал подниматься из-за стола, стоило лишь войти. Губы его искажала ухмылка, а на шее, кроме старых, виднелись совсем свежие следы.

— Сукин ты сын, — процедил сэр Томас, не помня себя, и сделал то, что должен был сделать еще на вечеринке у Рэли: выбросил вперед кулак, с наслаждением чувствуя, как он впечатывается в чужую скулу. От удара Кита слегка развернуло, и сэр Томас ударил еще раз.

***

Он вошел без стука, и был красив, благороден, статен — как ему и подобало.

Конечно, он был лжив в той же степени. Конечно, от него разило деланным благополучием, бравадой, пустотой, которую не так-то просто заполнить теми, кто не вызывает ненависть до зубовного скрежета. Так разъяренный бык, порская паром из ноздрей, вылетает из заграждения на присыпанную свежим песком арену, думая, что он — хозяин положения, и в своем пылу не слыша приближающегося собачьего лая.

И хотя бы в ярости своей Томас был честен и обнажен перед тем, кого был готов лишить жизни голыми руками на месте — и лишь потом расслышать лай сожаления, успевшего вырвать первый шмат мяса из его тела.

«Как же любезно ты выражаешь свою радость от встречи с другом» — хотел было сказать Кит — с легкой изморозью издевки, но не успел, потому что от сокрушительного удара в лицо его шатнуло в сторону, а во рту будто разорвался тигель с плавленным железом.

На сей раз Томас бил, не жалея, так, как вмазал бы любому, кто прищемил его павлиний хвост. Кит был прекрасно осведомлен, как наступать на эти хвосты: выдрав самые красивые перья для того, чтобы приколоть к своей шляпе, но оставив остальные, чтобы не пришлось после созерцать розовеющую общипанную гузку под итальянским солнцем. А за такое удовольствие, как и за ладную задницу рабочего из местных доков, надо было платить — разве что по разным счетам.

«За какое именно из многих прегрешений ты решил подправить мне лицо на сей раз?» — Кит мог бы добавить и это, если бы ему удалось вставить хоть слово между предыдущим ударом и следующим, между хрустом челюсти, взлетевшими брызгами кровавой слюны и твердым настилом пола каюты, как-то особо некстати подвернувшимся под локоть и бок.

Он был сшиблен с ног, грохнувшись между столом и клепаным вещевым сундуком, и чудом не размозжил себе висок об острый, окованный металлом угол. Изо рта потекло соленым.

И все это дало ему возможность причинить Томасу боль, не размахивая кулаками:

— Дай угадаю: как истинный сын нашего просвещенного времени, ты не смог отказать себе в удовольствии посетить «Театр» перед отбытием? И, вероятно, дал там небывалое представление — о, Томми, я всегда верил в то, что в глубине твоей черствой душонки живет настоящий актер, и именно за это я тебя так люблю…

Пользуясь тем, что Томас не торопился добивать лежачего, Кит кое-как поднялся, даже не опершись об услужливо просящийся под руку край стола.

Смерил Томаса нечитаемым взглядом, где бурно плавилось все: и ненависть, и презрение, и насмешка. И что-то, что ему как рифмоплету следовало назвать бы подобием любви и осмеять в самых мерзких, гадючьих выражениях как безбожнику. Скривился, нажав большим пальцем на передние зубы, — вроде целы, не иначе как чудо, не иначе как — Божье.

И, преодолев самое малое, самое непреодолимое из расстояний, что разделяли их с Томасом в последнее время, прижался губами к его лбу, оставляя кровавый след, похожий на один из лоскутков заката, все еще не споротых с некоторых городских оконниц.

***

«Косуля» вышла в море с рассветом.

**Author's Note:**

> Не имевшее успеха сватовство Рануччо Фарнезе, родственника Папы Римского Павла III, к Арбелле Стюарт, племяннице Елизаветы I — исторический факт. Таверна вдовы Булл — место гибели реального Кристофера Марло, Николас Скирз и Инграм Фрайзер — два из трех участников его убийства. Жаргон, которым пользуется Скирз, составлен по словарям реальных арго преступного мира Лондона XVI — XVII вв. Текст сюжетно связан с командным мини «Так время безудержное спешит» и вдохновлен работами команды WTF Shakespeare 2019, разрешение автора получено. Исторические вольности, несколько нецензурных слов.


End file.
